Songfics
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Since I always make song fics almost every week, and they start to take space, I thought why not just make a chapter-ed story? So hears a bunch of song fics for your enjoyment. Feel free to request songs and I can make one for you.
1. Into Your Arms

**Yuki- I decided to just put all my song fics in a chapter-ed story. It takes a lot of space, and I seem to like to put a lot of songs in fics all the damn time xD**

**Song: Into Your Arms by The Maine  
**

* * *

**play for better effect.**

**DO NOT read the lyrics as it goes along. READ THE ACTUAL STORY right when the music starts. If the music is a little off, and you finish the paragraph too early, wait until he sings again for you to start reading okay? okay. And if you read the paragraph too late for the next verse, than hurry and catch up!  
**

**When you see "PLAY IT NOW!" play it.  
**

* * *

**~*Into Your Arms*~**

"Yo Ikuto! Look at that Hottie!"

"Wooh! She's smokin'."

"Ikuto, you gotta check this girl out!"

"Ikuto!"

I flinched at my name being called. Once I saw who they were pointing at I smirked.

"6." I easily said. The guys groaned. "Oh come on, Ikuto! That's at least an 8 or 9!" Kukai exclaimed. I shook my head. "Nope. 6." I said.

"You gotta look at everything, man." I explained. "She doesn't have enough confidence, she has to have an amazing ass. Her eyes have to be smokin', and really long legs."

The guys looked at me in awe. "And that's why you're the most popular guy on campus!" Kukai exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I chuckled. "You got that right."

I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Most popular guy in school. I don't date, I mingle. I rank girls, using numbers. By their looks, not _personalities. _There's no point.

Hot body = Happiness.

Anyway, as of now, I am a sophomore in college. I am now a legal drinker. Kukai my best friend is taking me and most of my friends out to drink to celebrate.

To celebrate what, you may ask? The celebration of a new transfer girl. She's coming tonight.

We do this every time we hear there's gonna be a new girl.

Right now, I'm in my dorm room getting ready for the night out. Every new girl that transfers here goes to the bar the NIGHT she arrives.

I put on a dark blue button shirt. I made sure that I didn't button some of the buttons so that some of my chest showed. I put on black skinny jeans, with my _good _vans.

"Ikuto! You ready?" Kukai shouted. "Yep, let's go." I replied.

* * *

When we arrived at the party, it was packed as hell. People were grinding on each other... nice.

I saw a couple 6's, 5's, and even an 8. But in all my days of both high school and college, I've never seen a perfect 10. The highest I've seen was a 9. And that was my freshman year in high school. Too bad she moved away. Oh well.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" I saw a 5 come up to me. I smirked. "No thanks, maybe later." I replied. She pouted and walked away.

"Yo Ikuto! Why didn't you dance with her? She was so hot!" Kukai exclaimed. I shook my head. "Nah, it was just a 5." I replied. He nodded understandingly.

After about an hour of dancing with 6's and 7's, I went to take a break in one of the booths. Kukai and my other friend Nagihiko sat with me.

"Dude, look! Is that a 9?" Kukai asked as he pointed to a girl. Or in my eyes a number. I looked at her, and shook my head.

"That's a 4." I said disgusted. Kukai grumbled. "I never get it right."

Nagihiko chuckled. "Nothing can compare to the 10 that I'm with."

I sighed. "Man, you're dating a 6, maybe 7, tops." I said. Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "She's a 10 in my eyes." he said.

I chuckled.

I looked at Kukai and he was staring towards the door with his mouth hanging, and his eyes wide open. When Nagihiko looked, he did that same thing.

I smirked as I looked towards the door. "And who are you staring..."

**PLAY IT NOW! PLAY IT NOW! PLAY IT NOW!**

My eyes widened and my own mouth hung open. What I saw was the most beautiful...girl I've seen in my entire life. She was almost _too _beautiful. She had pink hair that went down below her shoulders, and golden eyes that shimmered under the light. I think this was the new girl that was arriving.

And boy, did she arrive. Her skirt swayed as she walked...or more like strutted. Her hair flowed behind her, as she swayed. She had everything. It was like she wasn't of this world. Why can't I simply think of a number and get on with my life? It was unbelievable. She looked at me for only a split second before looking towards her friends. I sighed.

What am I thinking?

_There was a new girl in town_  
_ She had it all figured out (had it all figured out)_  
_ Well I'll state something rash_  
_ She had the most amazing..._

She's new. She has confidence. I couldn't even approach her. And that's completely unbelievable. I mean, come on. I'm _Tsukiyomi Ikuto _for pete sakes. And I'm the one that can't talk to her. She just stands out. She was completely original. And most people can't even rock pink hair... But she does. She had the most amazing...

_smile._

Smile._  
_

_ I bet you didn't expect that_  
_ She made me change my ways (she made me change my ways)_  
_ With eyes like a sunset, baby_  
_ And legs that went on for days_

She was talking to her friends, and she laughed. My eyes widened. Her laugh was like bells. It was so cute and alluring. She was almost glowing... no I think she was glowing. I can't even say that she's hot or sexy. Her eyes glowed like sunsets... it was amazing. And her legs were so long and looked so smooth._  
_

_ I'm falling in love_  
_ But its falling apart_  
_ I need to find my way back to the start_  
_ When we were in love_  
_ Things were better than they are_  
_ Let me back into..._  
_ Into your arms._  
_ Into your arms._

I'm fallin' in love, at least that's what I think it is. It was something totally new. Kukai nudged me and I waved my hands telling him to stop. She was the only person I wanted to look at, and it was the truth. She was so stunning and heart stopping. It was like she was moving in slow motion. Sparkles followed her as she moved, and all eyes were on her. I need to at least speak to her... just once. That's what I need. I want to hear her voice. I want... to know her.

_ She made her way to the bar_  
_ I tried to talk to her_  
_ But she seemed so far (she seemed so far)_  
_Out of my league_  
_ I had to find a way to get her next to me_

She walked over to the bar. Her friends went toward the bathroom which meant that she was alone... perfect. I smirked as I walked over. But I stopped dead center. Why can't I move? My legs just froze on me. They won't listen to me. She seems so far and her beauty, is way out of my league. And I cannot believe I just admitted that_. _I have to find a way to get her next to me._  
_

_ I'm falling in love_  
_ But its falling apart_  
_ I need to find my way back to the start_  
_ When we were in love_  
_ Things were better than they are_  
_ Let me back into..._  
_ Into your arms._  
_ Into your arms._

I'm fallin' in love, and I'm starting to think it's true. I walked over to the bar, reluctantly looking away from her and ordered a drink. I snuck glances at her. Now that I look at her closer, she looks even more beautiful than far away. It was unreal. No words could describe her. It was breath taking. I couldn't even believe that I was thinking these things. I thought girls were just numbers. She looked at me. I looked back and all I could do was nod in acknowledgment. She did the same. Something just makes me want to kiss those plump lips of hers.

But wait.

_ Oh she's slipping away_  
_ I always reach when I'm thinking of words to say_  
_ Oh the things she does_  
_ Make it seem like love_  
_ Just a game (just a game)_  
_ And I like the way we play_

Someone else is flirting with her. It's Hotori Tadase. The so-called "prince" of our school. Ranked 4 most popular guy on campus. He's making her laugh when I'm the one that supposed to be doing that.

That's it. I have to act now. I motioned Kukai to come take Tadase away without starting anything. Kukai nodded and walked over to him. "Come on, Tadase. Let's go hang." he said with a cheesy smile, taking him away from the beauty at the bar. This plan is going perfectly. Now all I have to do is speak...

_ I'm falling in love_  
_ But its falling apart._  
_ I need to find my way back to the start _

"Hey." I suddenly spoke to get her attention. When she turned to me sparkles flowed along with her hair. I nodded towards the dance floor.

"You wanna..." I trailed off hoping she would get the point. She smiled and nodded as she took my hand.

_I'm falling in love_  
_ But its falling apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start__  
When we were in love_  
_ Things were better than they are_  
_ Let me back into..._  
_ Into your arms_  
_ Into your arms._

We slowed dance under the twinkling lights. She looked up at me and smiled. "I thought you would never ask me to dance." she said. My eyes widened slightly. I didn't know that she was even remotely interested in me.

I smiled at her. "Ever since you walked in the room, I wanted to ask you." I confessed. She smiled brightly. "I'm Amu." she says. I smirked.

"Ikuto." I replied.

Her golden eyes were glistening, and her lips were shimmering. I dipped her, and I felt my face getting closer and closer to hers. She had a very light blush on her face. I smiled. "Can I?" I asked. She made a small smile as she nodded.

She really wants me to...

_ Into your arms._  
_ Into your arms_

I finally get to do what I wanted to do ever since I saw this beautiful girl before me. Her lips were inviting me this whole time.

I made a triumphant smile as I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

She's not a 9.

She's not a 10.

She's Amu.

The love of my life.

**~*Into Your Arms*~**

* * *

**Yuki- There ya have it.**

**How was it? Did it give you a good visual?**

**Just to let you guys know, you can request songs if you want me to make a song fic out of it :)  
**

**R&R?  
**


	2. The Things I'll Never Say

**Yuki- Okay, thanks for the reviews. Really appreciate it :D **

**Anyway, **_**Mermain123'**_**s song choice was chosen for today's songfic.**

**Song: Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne  
**

* * *

**play for better effect.**

**DO NOT read the lyrics as it goes along. READ THE ACTUAL STORY right when the music starts. If the music is a little off, and you finish the paragraph too early, wait until he sings again for you to start reading okay? okay. And if you read the paragraph too late for the next verse, than hurry and catch up!  
**

**When you see "PLAY IT NOW!" play it.  
**

* * *

**~*****Things I'll Never Say*****~**

"Hey, Amu."

I turned to Rima, and Utau with a warm smile. "Hey guys." I replied.

They smiled back.

We all walked to our classes to see their boyfriends. Nagihiko and Kukai. They were talking to... him.

The one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I blushed as he smiled at me. I waved sheepishly back.

**PLAY IT NOW! PLAY IT NOW! PLAY IT NOW!**

The four of us walked over to his desk. He was looking at me with his smile still intact. I sat in the chair in front of him. I looked away with the blush on my face deepening. He smirked in return. My friends noticed my face and I saw them... smirk? _  
_

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

The four of them started to talk, while Ikuto and I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I was a loss at words. I can't even talk to him. They just kept chatting along doing whatever. Ugh._  
_

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_  
_I'm pullin' at my clothes_  
_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_  
_I know it shows_

I ran my fingers through my hair. I tugged at my skirt. I tried to keep my face as cool as I could, but it was getting obvious. Ikuto was giving me curious glances.

_I'm staring at my feet_  
_My cheeks are turning red_  
_And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

The look he was giving me was making me nervous. So my eyes averted to my feet. I knew there was a deep blush on my face. I can't look at him. While my friends are talking with their boyfriends, Ikuto's giving me awkward stares.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous _  
_Tryin' to be so perfect_  
_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it_  
_Yeah..._

This queezy feeling inside me is growing. It irks me. I was trying to make it look like I didn't care. I was trying to be perfect. Because he's worth it. He's worth it.

_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I want to blow you-away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight?_  
_If I could see what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down-on one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

If I could say what I want to say, I could just tell him how I feel. But I'm way too stubborn to do it. I just want to wrap my arms around him, and never let go. Am I squeezing him too tight?

If I could see what I want to see, I want to see us together. But that's too much. He would never go out with someone like me. Guess I'm wishing my life away...

With these things I'll never say.

After school, Rima, Utau, Kukai, and Nagihiko went to the park. Ikuto and I tagged along. It was a little weird... it looked like we were a couple. I blushed at the thought. I looked at Ikuto. He was looking in some other direction.

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_  
_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_  
_If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere_  
_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

He's probably not into a girl like me. I mean yeah, I'm considered, I guess, "popular", and so is he. But still. I can't tell what he thinks when he looks at me. Our so-called, "friendship" is going no where. It sucks. I wanna be more than friends. Impossible. But a girl can dream right? Why can't I just tell him that I care?

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_  
_Tryin' to be so perfect_  
_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it _  
_Yeah..._

I'm feeling nervous. I'm still trying to be perfect. Because he's worth it...

He's worth it.

_If I could say what I wanna say_  
_I'd say I want to blow you-away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight?_  
_If I could see what I wanna see_  
_I want to see you go down-on one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

If I could say what I wanna say, I would tell him my feelings. But I just can't. I'm too scared of rejection. I would be with him every night. Am I squeezing him too tight? If I could see what I wanna see, I wanna see us hold hands. I want to be with him. Guess I'm wishing my life away.

With these things I'll never say.

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?_  
_These words keep slipping away_  
_(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

"Ikuto." I say.

He stops and turns to me. What's wrong with my tongue?

My words keep slipping away.

"I-I wanted t-t-tell you something... but," as I tried to walk up closer I stumbled over my feet. I almost fell until he caught me.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_  
_Trying to be so perfect _  
_'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it _  
_Yeah... _

I was blushing in embarrassment. I can't even look at him. But I have to. Because he's worth it.

He's worth it.

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada  
__Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada _

I looked up at him and my eyes widened. They were pure sapphire. Like a glistening lake. His lips curled up in a small smile. A geniune smile. Not a smirk. Do my eyes decieve me? Wow...

"Are you okay?" he asked. I noticed my position and quickly stood up. I was looking down with my eyes covered by my hair, with a deep blush on my face.

I only nodded.

_I guess I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

He used his index finger to hold my head up. That's when I noticed that I was crying. Damn it. He gave me an expression of worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His perfect voice ringing through my ears.

_If I could say what I want to say_  
_I'd say I want to blow you-away_  
_Be with you every night_  
_Am I squeezing you too tight?_  
_If I could see what I want to see_  
_I want to see you go down-on one knee_  
_Marry me today_  
_Guess I'm wishing my life away_  
_With these things I'll never say_

That's when everything just... poured out.

"I wanted to tell you my feelings! But I just couldn't say it. I'm too scared that you'll execute me from you, and I don't want that! I don't want you to make fun of me, or ignore me... at all." My voice cracked. "But I still want you to know..."

I was running out of breath. His expression was still the same. Worry. I started to hypervenulate. What's wrong with me?

"I want you to know that..." I have to say this. "I lo-"

I was interrupted by something soft and slightly wet on my lips. He was kissing me. _Well that shut me up..._

_These things I'll never Say..._

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing myself closer.

_I think I got my answer..._

**~*****Things I'll Never Say*****~**

* * *

**Yuki- There ya have it.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot on my plate.**

**Just to let you guys know, you can request songs if you want me to make a song fic out of it :)**

**R&R?  
**


	3. You Belong With Me

**Yuki- Okay . Here's the next song-shot . **

**_Ikut0r0x _, you are chosen for this song-shot.**

**The song is "You Belong to Me" By Taylor Swift. **

**Okay . I know what many MANY people use this song , but I wanted to see what I could do with it . It's annoying to see so many people use the song , make a song-shot , then make it EXACTLY like the Music Video . **

**It pisses me off .**

**Anyway , I don't own Shugo Chara or Taylor Swift in anyway .**

**Enjoy .**

* * *

**Play for better effect .**

**DO NOT read the lyrics as it goes along . READ THE ACTUAL STORY right when the music starts . If the music is a little off , and you finish the paragraph too early , wait until she sings again for you to start reading okay ? Okay . And if you read the paragraph too late for the next verse , than hurry and catch up !  
**

**When you see "PLAY IT NOW!" play it .**

* * *

**~*You Belong To Me*~**

"Yo, Amu."

I turned to see none other than my best friend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "Where are you heading?" he asks. I automatically smile. "I'm heading for English. You should know, since we're in the same class." I laughed.

Ikuto chuckled along. "I guess. There's been a lot on my mind lately. I've been being stupid." He said with a grin. My smile quickly disappeared into a frown. I know why he's been so troubled. But I'm not going to start. Not now.

He must've noticed my expression and glanced at me with a worried look. I noticed, and put my grin back in place. "You _have_ been being stupid." I laughed while knocking on his head. He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

We walked into the classroom, and sat in our desks. He sat next to me, while I sat next to the window.

"So, are you going to Homecoming?" he asks. I look at him with a questioned look. Then I sighed. "No." I stated bluntly. He frowned at me. "Why?"

I giggled quietly. "Because dances aren't my thing." I was right too. People call me an art freak, or a nerd. So what if I wear thick rimmed glasses? So what if I don't wear short skimpy skirts? So what if I don't wear belly shirts? Screw them.

My ideal outfit is a pair of worn out jeans, and a T-shirt. Not exactly what I like to call "Chic" but it was close enough in my eyes.

Ikuto on the other hand, was a football star. He's the most popular guy in school. But we've been friends since we were young. So now you can see why we're together all the time...

...Until...

"Ikuto-koi!" Yup. Right on time. Ikuto grinned at the red head coming our way. "Yo." He replied. I grumbled as I averted my eyes to the outside world. I don't need to see or hear this crap.

"Are you excited for the Homecoming Game?" she asked. Her screechy voice was making my ears bleed. I could feel Ikuto's grin growing. It developed a dark whole in the pit of my stomach... Bitch.

"Yeah, I'm excited. I'm more nervous though." He said. I just kept my eyes on the window, trying to become invisible, or even transparent. Ikuto was the quarterback so I'm not surprised that he's nervous.

"Are you going to the game, Amu?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Not taking them off the window. "I have to. I'm in the band remember?" I grumbled. Then, Saaya _had _to come in.

"Not surprised that a geek like _you _would be in the marching band." she retorted. I sighed.

"Yamabuki-san, please take your stupidity else where. I don't want it rubbing off on me, you dumb ass cheerleader." I grumbled once again. I heard her gasp. "Come on, Ikuto-koi. Let's go sit somewhere else." she said needy. Ikuto shrugged.

"Sorry. Nikaidou is up my ass about the assigned seats. Remember when I sat next to you last time? I got detention for a week. I don't want to not participate in the game." he explained. Saaya scoffed.

"Fine. I'll see you after class." and with that, she forcefully kissed him - hoping that I would see, which I didn't - and walked back to her seat. This was a normal routine. I sighed.

After school, Ikuto and I walked home together like we usually do. He was wearing a frown, and I was bugging him until he told me the reason why. I finally got him to crack after about five minutes.

"So... You told her a joke, she took it the wrong way, and now she's pissed off at you." I clarified. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah."

"Dumb ass cheerleader."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He walked me to my house, then walked next door to his. We have been neighbors ever since we were five. "See ya." we said in unison. With that, we both walked into our houses.

**PLAY IT NOW ! PLAY IT NOW ! PLAY IT NOW !**

"I'm home!" I called out to my family as I walked up the stairs. I headed straight to my room, and started on my homework. I glanced over and I saw Ikuto in his bedroom window yelling. He and Saaya were arguing again.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I hear Ikuto yelling in his phone, right across the window, so I just stand up and close it. I didn't want to hear his pained voice. Saaya shouldn't be with him. _I'm _the one that's always there. _I'm _the one that actually listens to him. But I kinda don't blame him. Look at her, then look at me. She's hot and I'm not.

But she doesn't get his humor like I do.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

It's a regular Tuesday night, and I'm listening to my music. I chuckled at how she doesn't like this exact song that I'm listening to. She just doesn't have good taste in music. Rock. The best. Pop. The worst. She's so oblivious to her surroundings. She doesn't get the subtle little hints that he drops_._

She'll never know his story like I do._  
_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts. She's on the field cheering the team while I'm in the bleachers playing my oboe. It doesn't matter. He's so stupid. Stupid football player. Why can't he just figure out that she's not right for him...

And I am?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. I've been here for you all this time. Why can't you figure it out that's it's me? Why can't you see? You belong with me.

You belong with me.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?_

Saaya's sick today and I can't help but think that Ikuto is relieved. I know I am. We're walking in the hallways laughing our heads off. I'm glad that I'm here to make him smile, even if it's just for a second. Laughing on the bleachers in the gym, thinking to myself,

Hey isn't this easy?_  
_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_  
_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

That smile I've loved and adored, it's being torn down day by day since they've gone out. Each time you tell me your fine wont convince me otherwise, I know you too well to miss it. God, what did you do to get a girl like her? It infuriates me sometimes.

Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_  
_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Every day all day it's just heels, heels, heels. But for me, I like comforting sneakers. Only hobby she does is command around her Zombie squad you call the Cheerleaders. All I do is just sit on the bleachers, daydreaming the moment where he finally realizes that she's not for him. And that I would've been a better choice. Am I a horrible person for thinking that?

What you're looking for has been here the whole time._  
_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. You always talked to _me. _Not _her. _See the difference? I'm the one that can make you feel better. You belong with me.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I'm waiting for you at your back door. After all this time, who could you not see? Please... How could you not know? You belong with me.

You belong with me.

_**Flashback**_

_"Amu, open the window!" I heard his voice as I open my eyes. It's the middle of the night. What he hell is he doing? _

_I opened the window, and he climbs in. His face has a pained expression, and his eyes looked so hurt. It's been like this since he's been going out with that bitch. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked. All he did was stand up, and went to sit on my bed. He said he thought he saw her kiss another guy. Slut, she probably was. But I have to reassure him._

_"I'm sure you were just seeing things." I explained as I hugged him tight.  
_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_  
_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_I tell him a few jokes to make him laugh, and he does. I'm glad that I'm here to help and all, but as I lay there on my bed with him next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist, feeling secured, I keep thinking,_

_Wouldn't this be awesome if this happened all the time? Without the pain involved? I think I know where he belongs._

_I think it's with me._

_**End of flashback!**_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

I wake up from my nap during class, from the bell. The first thing I see is sapphire eyes that were glued to my golden ones. I shriek as I stand up. "Why were you so close?" I exclaimed. He simply chukles.

"Because you looks so adorable when you're asleep."

I blushed at that remark. He's always teasing me like this. I was used to it, so why can't I stop with the red cheeks?

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time, how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

We were walking in the halls when suddenly he pulls my arm and pushes me to a locker. It was softly of course. "Ikuto, what are you doing?" I asked. His eyes were full of lust and love. I could feel it. His face was only inches away from mine, and I could feel the redness of my cheeks increasing. "Ikuto, are you listening?"

He wasn't.

"Iku-!"

_You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me_

I was interrupted by soft lips. He was kissing me. Me. As in Hinamori Amu, me? Is this just a dream? Am I still sleeping in class? This heavenly kiss lasted for about thirty more seconds, until he pulled away.

He smiled. Not a smirk but a smile. "Ikuto..." Was all I could whisper. "What about Saa-"

"I broke up with her." he stated. My eyes widened. "Wh-Why?"

"Because," he started before inching his face closer to mine again. He took out his cell phone and showed me all of his unsent mail.

It was to me.

_"I love you."_

_"Be with me."_

_I can't live without you."_

As I read these unsent messages, tears covered my vision. I looked at him with smile, as I showed him my phone. It said all the same things. His eyes widened as he smiled at me, and pulled me into an embrace.

"I love you, Amu." I was so happy to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"I love you too... Ikuto."

**~*You Belong To Me*~**

* * *

**Yuki - Okay ! Done ! I hope that didn't suck :/**

**Anyway , people are always wondering what my personality is like . So I made some examples on my profile .**

**There , you will find some quotes that me and my friends made by conversation .**

**Read ! And let me know what you think !**

**R&R ?**


	4. Tears Of An Angel

**Yuki- WOOH. Long time no update. Okay, so I chose _shugobasket1266_'s choice, Tears Of An Angel. I heard that song before, while watching an AMUTO AMV, and I always wanted to make a song-shot out of it, anyway.**

**So Enjoy!**

**I don't own SC in anyway, nor the song.  
**

* * *

**Play for better effect .**

**DO NOT read the lyrics as it goes along . READ THE ACTUAL STORY right when the music starts . If the music is a little off , and you finish the paragraph too early , wait until she sings again for you to start reading okay ? Okay . And if you read the paragraph too late for the next verse , than hurry and catch up !  
**

**When you see "PLAY IT NOW!" play it .**

* * *

**:Tears Of An Angel:**

**PLAYITNOW!PLAYITNOW!PLAYITNOW!  
**

I sat down on her porch, waiting for her return. The rain didn't make it much better. The words she said to me... Didn't comprehend well in my overflowed mind.

_"It's over..."_

There was pure hurt, and pain in her voice. I could feel it resonating from her to me. Then I broke, as she left me. Her disappearing figure dissolving from my eyes... It was unbearable. Her sweet scent, her mesmerizing eyes, her sweet candy-coated voice... It was out of my reach.

I wanted to just die right there. _  
_

_Cover my eyes_  
_ Cover my ears_  
_ Tell me these words are a lie_  
_ It cant be true_  
_ That I'm losing you_  
_ The sun cannot fall from the sky_

When she told me those words I closed my eyes and covered my ears. I coudn't see it. I couldn't hear it.

_"Tell me these words are a lie..." I quivered. She looked down as her pink locks hovered over her now covered golden eyes. She shook her head slowly as I started to shake. "Why...?" My voice shook, as I felt my heart splatter inside me._

_Suddenly, my whole world shattered._

_Can you hear heaven cry_  
_ Tears of an angel_  
_ Tears of aaaaaaaa..._  
_ Tears of an angel_  
_ Tears of an angel._

_Ironically, it started to rain. Pitter patter. Pitter patter. As if the angles above, watching over us, were crying. She looked at me, and I could see her own tears forming. "Because... I can't breathe anymore, Ikuto. Over the years, we grew up. And as we developed, we grew apart. I felt it... And I sensed that you felt it too."_

_But I didn't feel it. I thought that everything was fine... I looked at my hands, as the rain drops fell upon my skin. I couldn't really tell if I was crying or not. Through the rain, it's hard to tell. Her body turned around, and she started to run off, but I grabbed her. "Amu, that's not a good explanation! You can't just leave me like this." My gripped loosened. She pulled her arm away. I grabbed her shoulders, as she gave me a shocked expression. I knew that tears were streaming down my face now. I just knew it._

_Stop every clock_  
_ Stars are in shock_  
_ The river will flow to the sea_  
_ I wont let you fly_  
_ I wont say goodbye_  
_ I wont let you slip away from me_

_As my last resort, I pulled her face closer to mine, and pressed my lips against hers desperately. Hoping that she could get the spark back. _

_But it didn't work. She pushed me away, and stepped back. "Just stop it Ikuto! It's over, okay? Understand that I don't want to be with you anymore!" _

_With that, she ran off in the rain..._

I can't let her fly, I won't say goodbye. I won't let her slip away from me...

_Can you hear heaven cry_  
_ Tears of an angel_  
_ Tears of aaaaaaaa..._  
_ Tears of an angel_  
_ Tears of an angel._

I stayed on her porch, hoping that she'd come home soon. She had work, so she wouldn't be back until at least 6:00. I looked at my watch. _5:52pm. _Perfect. She would be back soon. And when she does come back, I'll make sure to not let her go, until she falls in love with me again... She just has to. I looked up to the sky, and saw the gray clouds cascading the entire city. The rain drops fell on my face as I closed my eyes, imagining the memories that Amu and I shared together. I buried my face in my wet hands. My clothes were soaked and clung to my body.

_"I'll always love you, Ikuto. From now until the end of time!" _

_"You'll always be there for me right, Ikuto? You'll protect me... right?"_

_"As long as I keep holding onto your hand... Then everything will be okay."_

_"Ikuto, you're the best! I love you so much."_

_So hold on_  
_ Be strong_  
_ Everyday on we'll go_  
_ I'm here, dont you fear_

The pain from the memories coursed through my veins, like poison. Her voice, ringing in my ears caused so much torture.

I saw two figures walking towards me. One of the figures looked like a young woman... Could it be her? I felt my stomach churn, as a bloodcurdling feeling went through me. Who is she with? Why is there a young man with her?

_ Little one dont let go_  
_ (ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_  
_ Dont let go_  
_ (ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_  
_ Dont let go_  
_ (ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

I quickly jumped up, and hid on the opposite side of the stoop so she wouldn't see me. Why isn't she alone? Why is she sharing an umbrella with another male?

"Thanks for walking me home, Nagihiko." she said, with joy. I clenched my heart as I put my head up enough for me to see them. It was man with long violet hair, and hazel eyes. He was holding her hand...

"It was my pleasure Amu-chan." he interjected. My mouth hung slightly open as he leaned in. I saw Amu follow in pursuit. Then their lips met. I clenched my heart with more force. The sharpness in my chest grew as if someone was stabbing me over and over. They looked so much in love, as their lips collided. Amu fell for someone else...

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer. She ran his fingers in his hair, like she used to do with me. I covered my mouth as tears cascaded down my face. Only she can hurt me like this... Why Amu?

...Why?

I stood up, and walked away from the scene. I couldn't bare to see this anymore. I could hear her little giggles while she was with another man.

_Cover my eyes_  
_ Cover my ears_  
_ Tell me these words are a lie_

My stomach churned as I walked slowly. She looked so happy, when she was with him...

_"It's over..."_

Tell me those words were a lie..._  
_

**:Tears Of An Angel:  
**

* * *

**Yuki - Wow. I even started to feel sorry for Ikuto. AND I'M THE ONE THAT WROTE IT.**

**ArandArkay?**

**And don't forget to request songs! I always like to hear suggestions!  
**


	5. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Yuki- Hay party people! :D This time, I chose **_**xx-JayNell-xx**_**'s choice, The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script.**

**I intended to make a song-shot with this song, but I got all lazy and forgot. Heh.**

**I got nothing else to say... So enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or any song used in this fanfic  
**

* * *

**Play for better effect.**

**DO NOT read the lyrics as it goes along. READ THE ACTUAL STORY right when the music starts. If the music is a little off, and you finish the paragraph too early, wait until he/she sings again for you to start reading okay? Okay. And if you read the paragraph too late for the next verse, than hurry and catch up!  
**

**When you see "PLAY IT NOW!" play it.  
**

* * *

**:The Man Who Can't Be Moved:**

"I'm sorry."

The blue haired man looked at the petite girl in front of him. Who knew that those two words would come crashing down as hard as it did? His pupils quivered as he looked down at his shaking hands. He then looked at the girl who had said those words to him. He coughed, trying to hold back the prickly feeling in his throat.

"Why, Amu?" His voice was almost a whisper. Almost inaudible. She looked up at him, with hurt in her eyes. She didn't intend it to happen this way. But she needed this to happen.

"Because... This is what will be best with my future." She tried to sound stern, but her voice had cracked at the end of her sentence.

"How does breaking up with me help your future?" He didn't mean to sound so mean, but it was already said and done. She glared up at him, as hard as possible. He hasn't seen such a cold expression on her face. She didn't even want to say anything anymore. She turned on her heel, and started to walk off.

"Amu!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Just stop for a minute!"

She whipped herself, and glared at the azure haired man before her. Why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? It took Ikuto a few seconds to realize that Amu was crying. Her glare hardened as she aggressively wiped her tears away as they fell.

"Amu please. Don't so this." He had never sounded so desperate in his life. He looked at her longingly, hoping that she would just give him one more chance.

But all hope was lost when she said, "No. I can't this anymore. Plus... There's someone else." Her voice was so cold, that hell would freeze over in her presence. She turned around once more, and started to walk away, again.

Ikuto clenched his teeth, as well as his fists. He can't just let her go. He just can't. This was the love of his life. The first girl that he had ever had interest in. It didn't matter that she fell for someone else. Knowing it was Tadase, he shook it off.

"I'll wait!" he shouted, making Amu look back in shock. He had his eyes glistening with unshed tears as she yelled, "I'll wait for you..." Amu tensed up. She could feel the urge to run over to his arms already. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Don't waste your time..." She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran away from their corner. Ikuto wanted to run after her, but he would wait. Wait until she came back for him.

The next day, Ikuto saw that Amu's apartment had been empty.

Almost as empty as his heart. He knew that she was moving in with Tadase. But he had no idea where he lived now.

He sighed as he walked aimlessly onto the sidewalk of the bust city. Then he noticed a certain spot that caught his eyes.

_"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" _

_Ikuto turned to see a beautiful girl who had bumped into him, spilling some coffee on his jacket. He didn't even care. His focus was on the girl that was right before him. She noticed the stare and blushed. _

_"U-Uhm, sir?"_

_Ikuto snapped out of it, and smiled. "Oh, it's not problem. My sister bought me this. I don't even like it that much." His statement made Amu giggle until Utau glare at him. "Well sorry that you never tell me that you like." She huffed off and went to walk with her boyfriend Kukai. Ikuto sighed as he looked at her. "Mind me asking your name?"_

_"Oh, uh, Hinamori Amu."_

That's where it all began. He started seeing her again at that certain corner. Then he started to fall for her. It was like magic.

Then he got it.

**PLAYITNOW!PLAYITNOW!PLAYITNOW!**

He walked over to their corner. He could feel all the memories from their relationship pull through his body. He sat right on the sidewalk, with all his supplies. He was ready for what the world would bring him. The nostalgic feelings of the past, haunting him. Her smile implanted in his head, not showing a sign of leaving at all.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_  
_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

He sat down, shifting his weight to make him more comfortable. He slid the sleeping bag that he had brought, next to him, keeping it close. He wasn't going anywhere. He sighed at his own craziness. Was he really up for this? Of course he was. Why else would he do this? He kept a picture of his beloved, in his hand, as he held up a piece of carboard saying, "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_  
_How can I move on when I've been in love with you_

Pedestrians walked by, looking at the handsome man. They questioned themselves about him being homeless, which some thought that he was. They even slipped a few singles out of their pocket, to hand to him. But he refused politely. He wasn't broke. The only thing that was shattered was his own heart. He clutched his chest as he thought of her. He couldn't move on... Not when she's popping in his mind. He smiled at the picture in his hand. He couldn't do it, even if he wanted to.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

Amu flung some sweat off of her forehead as she loaded one last box into Tadase's apartment. When she was finally done with her heavy lifting, she smiled at the man that was loading another box of hers. She walked outside to see the stars that were shining through, staring at the Polaris. She wondered about the blue haired man that she had to leave. She knew that this was what was best for both of them. He was better off this way. No matter how much this hurts. She sighed as she let her thoughts tumble down on her.

_So I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

She knew that Tadase was being a good friend for letting her stay. She knew that the only reason why he was doing it, was because he was also in love with her. She thought of herself as selfish, because in a way she was using him. But she made it clear that she only needed him as a friend. She didn't want to cause false hope.

She just had to teach herself to move on. What's done is done, and there's no turning back... Is there? She thought of the corner that she first met Ikuto at, and wondered what he was doing at this exact moment.

_Policeman says son you can't stay here_  
_I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year_  
_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_  
_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Ikuto looked up to see an officer stare down at him, telling him that he couldn't stay at their corner. He told him that he was waiting for someone, knowing that the officer would at least understand a little bit. He nodded in understanding, feeling the passion resonating from Ikuto to himself. He knew that he was in love, and wasn't giving up anytime soon. Ikuto had to be strong, whether it causes a storm, or a blizzard. If Amu changed her mind, she knew to go to the corner first.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

He shivered as he felt goosebumps sneak their up his skin. He folded his jacket over a little more, hoping that it would make the slightest difference. It didn't. A cafe worker walked over to Ikuto, handing him a cup of hot chocolate, whispering something along the lines of "Don't you give up!" And walked back in. If Amu ever were to wonder where Ikuto was, she would know where to find him. She knew Ikuto wasn't going to give up so easily. She should know that Ikuto wouldn't just sit by, and let her go. He knew that she wasn't that stupid. He knew that she didn't just stop loving him. Did he?

_So I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not moving_

They were under the same sky though. They would both look up at the exact same time, wondering what was the other person doing at this time, or wondering if they were thinking of each other. Amu and Ikuto always knew that they were destined to be together. Amu's just a little blind at the moment. She just has to figure out that they need to be together. It was almost burried deep within her. Ikuto just needs to wait. She'll come. He knows that she'll come.

_People talk about the guy_  
_Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa_  
_There are no holes in his shoes_  
_But a big hole in his world_

Ikuto thought about the fun times they spent together. The time when they first met, to when they started to date a little. Just casually hanging out with each other, to falling in love. He remembered confessing to her, and she had done it right back. It was pure bliss until she dropped that ferocious bomb on him. His whole world shattered right before his eyes. He was empty. An empty shell.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_  
_And you'll come running to the corner_  
_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

Amu settled on the couch, flipping through channels, until stopping to see a certain someone on channel 5 news. Her eyes widened as she saw the blue haired man, being interviewed by a reporter, saying that he was waiting for "her" to show up. She knew he was talking about herself. She didn't think twice as she jumped up, and grabbed her coat. She didn't even say goodbye to Tadase as he questioned on what she was doing. He didn't need to, when he looked at the television screen. He was expecting something like this from Ikuto.

_I'm the man who can't be moved_  
_I'm the man who can't be moved_

"I'm the man who can't be moved." Ikuto said, having power in his voice.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet_  
_Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street_

Amu bolted from the apartment building, not caring that she was just in a trench coat and silk night gown. Also heels. She ran past various people, who stared at her as she pushed them aside. She didn't know why she wanted to see him now, but after seeing him sit at their corner something ticked. She suddenly didn't care that it was complicated. She didn't care that their lives were hectic. She just wanted to stay with him. That expression on his face. The power in his voice. She didn't have doubts anymore. She knew that she was making the right decision.

_So I'm not moving_  
_('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)_  
_I'm not moving_  
_(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)_  
_I'm not moving_  
_(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)_  
_I'm not moving_  
_(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)_

She saw her old neighborhood, and stopped suddenly at her old apartment. It didn't go out for rent yet, which made Amu feel content. She made a mental note, to try to move back in as she dashed towards their corner. _Their _corner. She loved the sound of that. She heard complaints as she ran past people, making them jump in surprise. She didn't stop running until she saw blue. Sapphire. Something. When she saw him she smiled with a pant as she put a pep in her step. "Ikuto!"

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

When he saw her, he was surprised, even though he wasn't supposed to be. But it didn't matter. She looked like a mess, but he didn'r care not one bit.

She was here.

For him.

**:The Man Who Can't Be Moved:  
**

* * *

**Yuki-  
**


	6. The Moment I Said It

**Yuki- Sooo. On the last chapter I forgot to say anything at the end lol. MyB. **

**Anyway, the first thing that came to mind when I saw the reviews, were "Hehe, 69." **

**But then I smiled cause I got a lot of comments and shiet. Soo thanks c: **

**I used my own idea cause I heard this song, and it kinda haunted me. I love it so much, that I want to try it out.**

**The song is, The Moment I Said It by Imogen Heap.**

**Sooo yeah. Play that c:**

**Oh, and every time you see "_Smash." _Picture a plate hitting a wall, or a picture falling and breaking on the floor. Or a vase. It adds dramatic affect. ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**(I don't own SC or any song used in this chapter)**

* * *

**Play for better effect.**

**DO NOT read the lyrics as it goes along. READ THE ACTUAL STORY right when the music starts. If the music is a little off, and you finish the paragraph too early, wait until he/she sings again for you to start reading okay? Okay. And if you read the paragraph too late for the next verse, than hurry and catch up!  
**

**When you see "PLAY IT NOW!" play it.  
**

* * *

**:The Moment I Said It:**

"Stop it! Don't touch me!"

Once I heard the screams coming from her mouth, I started to shatter.

The atmosphere was cold, and white. The only sound I hear is her screams and the ticking of the clock. Also the struggling of the doctors trying to hold her down.

"Amu, calm down!" Screamed Rima.

"Please, Amu! You're going to hurt yourself!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

Amu growled as she glared at all of the people supporting her. Trying to save her life.

"All of you shut up! You don't know _anything_!" Once saying that, the doctor injected a needle in her arm, making her slowly lose consciousness. I could only stay silent as I watched them take the love of my life away from me.

She could only get better... This was the only thing that I can do for her. The only thing that will save her life.

Please get better, Amu.

_...Please..._

** A Few Nights Earlier  
.PLAYITNOW. **

_The moment I said it  
__the moment I opened my mouth  
__lead in your eyelids  
__Bulldozed the life out of me  
__I know what you're thinking  
__But darling you're not thinking straight  
__Sadly things just happen... we can't... explain_

My eyes snapped open to the sound of a crash.

"Shit." I heard a strained whisper. I knew who it was without even opening my eyes.

"Amu, what happened?" As I said those words, she walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes were dull and she looked as if she was about to leave. She shrugged and snorted. "A stupid perfume bottle fell while I was doing my makeup. I threw it in the trash."

Words were coming out of her mouth, but that voice didn't sound like it belonged to her. I knew what her intentions were and I didn't know what to do.

She was putting on heels, and looked in the mirror to check if her appearance was okay. I looked at the clock next to me: _3:26am. _I got out of my bed, bracing for the coldness of the air to hit my chest. I was shirtless, which was one of my mistakes.

I don't want her doing this to herself. I don't want this happening every single night and early morning.

Her hair looked darker. Her eyes looked dead. Lifeless. The complete opposite of the eyes I fell in love with. It was almost unbelievable. _Almost._

But... things happen. And sometimes we can't control it.

_It's not even light out,_  
_But you've somewhere to be - no hesitation_  
_No I've never seen you like this_  
_And I dont like it, I dont like it, I dont like it at all_

I looked outside to see the dark sky cascading the town, as I expected. I looked over at her, watching as she readied herself to leave the house once again to a place where she wasn't meant to be. Under her once radiant golden eyes were bags merely covered with makeup. I couldn't handle it being like this. I can't watch her kill herself anymore. If this goes any further, she's going to go down a road with no return. But she's going, with no hesitation. Everyday I wonder why she was doing this to herself. She needed help.

I stood up, and walked over to her before she walked out the door. She looked at me weirdly.

_I don't like it at all._

_Just put back the car keys_  
_or somebody's going to get hurt_  
_who are you calling at this hour_  
_sit down, come round , I need you now_  
_we'll work it all out together_  
_we're getting no where tonight_  
_now sleep, I promise, it'll all seem better somehow_  
_in time_

I grabbed her wrist, taking her car keys out of her hand. She gritted her teeth, before reaching for them. "_What do you think you're doing_?" She seethed.

I couldn't stand the anger in her voice. But this needed to be done. She didn't let me answer, as she grabbed her cell phone out of her jean skirt pocket, dialing a number unknown to me. I could see her deteriorating before my eyes. Her skin looked like it was so close to cracking and I couldn't take it any longer.

I took the cell phone from her hand, throwing it against the wall, hearing the cackling sound it made as it reached contact. She glared at me. "Stop doing this to me! I _need _this, Ikuto!"

"No you don't, Amu. You're just going to end up hurting yourself, and others." I kept my voice calm as I grabbed her hand gently. I still loved this girl no matter what happened. That was my vow to her.

I knew I was just making her more angry. She doesn't listen to anyone anymore. But it _will_ get better.

_In time._

Her glare hardened. "I don't need this from you. I'm leaving."

_It's not even light out_  
_Suddenly, you've somewhere to be_  
_No hesitation_  
_I've never seen you like this_  
_Your scaring me, Youre scaring me,_  
_Your scaring me to death_

The look on her face was none I have seen before. That was when I knew that the Amu that I had fallen in love with died. And she was replaced with a darker being, something that took over and was destroying her body each second, each minute. More and more, until there was nothing.

Her body turned towards the door, but I grabbed her wrist harshly. She turned to me, shocked to see that I was giving her a glare of my own. "_Stop._" I growled.

She must've sensed the anger in my voice, because she hesitated. But only for a mere second. She tried to get out of grip violently, slamming her body against the wall. I held her other wrist. She was starting to hurt herself, only to get away from me. I couldn't believe it, even though I'm watching it.

_You're scaring me to death._

_Don't..oh, smash...please_  
_Don't...oh...and another one  
Don't...oh, smash...please_  
_Don't...oh...and another one_

She slipped out of my grip and grabbed the first thing she could find, throwing it at me.

_Smash._

I dodged it. She ran to the kitchen, grabbing plates and cups. Lunging them at me one by one.

She threw a picture of me and her. Before all of this happened.

_Smash. _

It made contact with the wall.

I ran up to her and grabbed both of her wrists again. She started to scream loudly, almost paining my ears.

"Ikuto, let go! You don't understand!" She started kicking and screaming, as I held her tighter. My grip on her was strong, almost impossible for her to get out of.

_I'm losing you...I'm losing you_

"Gah! Ikuto, you're hurting me! I hate you!" She was still kicking. But it didn't hurt. The only thing that was hurting me was how close to death she is. How she's so close to the path of no return.

I grabbed her tighter, and pulled her face closer to mine.

_I'm losing you._

_Trust me on this one  
__I've got a bad feeling  
__Trust me on this one  
__You're going to throw it all away  
__With no hesitation_

"_Stop, _Amu!" It silenced her, as I hoped. "Do you _see _what you're doing to yourself? Ever since your mom died, you've fallen apart! You go out one night, and you don't come back for a _week. _I send you out for groceries, and you never return. And when you finally come back, all the money is gone. I can't even _trust _you anymore!"

At this point, I was in tears. Completely fallen apart. The love of my life is staring at me with wide, dull, golden eyes.

But somehow, I still see that spark. A small speck of radiance left within her. At that moment, I see the old Amu for a mere second.

She breaks down and starts to cry, and the only thing I can offer is my arms as I cradle her softly.

I knew at that moment that something had to be done.

_Smash._

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye_  
_bye bye bye bye bye_  
_bye bye bye_  
_bye_

I knew that she wouldn't like what I was going to do, but it has to be done. It's the only thing that will help her, and make her the person she used to be. The only thing that will bring back her true radiance and kindness. She needs to start facing a true reality, instead of running away. Living a fantasy that was only killing her mind, body, and soul. Altering her ways, and morals. Making her not care about anything but herself.

Making her forget what's truly important, which was her _life. _Her friends, and family that were there to support her, and always will be.

Changing her in a way that sometimes can't be fixed.

Going down a path of no return.

Her sobs turn into whimpers, which form into small sniffles over a small amount of time.

I run my fingers through her pink locks, muttering sweet nothings into her ear, telling her that it's all okay, when I know that it is not. She knows that it's not.

Everyone knows.

And I'm going to fix it.

She _needs _it to survive.

It's the only way for her to _live._

**:The Moment I Said It:**

* * *

**Yuki- I was going to add on something, but I think it just needs to end right here. **

**So to clear everything up, Amu's at a legal age (21-23), living with Ikuto, and her mother died. After that, she changes into a completely different person, thanks to the help of drugs. **

**This was supposed to be dark. **

**Did I succeed? **

**I sure hope so.**

**And sorry I haven't been updating anything in a while. I'm working on the next chapter to Moon Dexterity, and Pen Pals... well, I haven't started on that yet. I just haven't brought myself to that, yet.**

**Oh, and those of you who won that one-shot contest a long ass time ago, I didn't forget about you. I'm working on the one-shots right now. I've been working on them for months actually. **

**I stay with my word lol. **

**ArAndArForYuki? :D**


End file.
